priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Brand New Dreamer
Brand New Dreamer is season 3's second OP. The song is sung by Laala Manaka and Triangle and makes its debut in Episode 103. Lyrics TV Size Romaji= HotPink|La}}/ appudēto! #BC75FF|Ju}}/ takanatteru Motto motto takaku takaku sēnodde janpu! Meippai no Smiling! Seiippai ni Shining! HotPink|La}}/ sore dake de sutā Saidaikyū no Dreaming! Saikō no Meikingu Dorama Hajimeyou Welcome to New World PuriPara! - Laala and Junon ver.= appudēto! takanatteru Motto motto takaku takaku sēnodde janpu! Meippai no Smiling! Seiippai ni Shining! Welcome to New World PuriPara! - Laala and Pinon ver.= appudēto! takanatteru Motto motto takaku takaku sēnodde janpu! Meippai no Smiling! Seiippai ni Shining! Welcome to New World PuriPara! - Laala and Kanon ver.= appudēto! takanatteru Motto motto takaku takaku sēnodde janpu! Meippai no Smiling! Seiippai ni Shining! Welcome to New World PuriPara! - Laala and Non ver. (EP 122 ED)= Hop, Step, Jump! Special na Road OK? Mahō mitaina suteppu de Odotchaō! Meippai no Smiling! Seiippai ni Shining! Saidaikyū no chōsen saikō no kami aidoru e yume no tsudzuki Brand New Dreamer (Kitto) Dokomademo }} |-| Kanji= - Laala and Non ver. (EP 122 ED)= ギュッと目をつむって パッと開けば 広がる次のステージへ Hop,Step,Jump! 真っ直ぐに進もう Runway 照らされたワタシだけの SpecialなRoad 目と目 合わせて 準備はOK？ 魔法みたいなステップで 踊っちゃおう！ 目ー杯のSmiling! 精ー杯にShining! よーいドン！でスタート お互い成長 最大級の挑戦 最高の神アイドルへ 叶えよう 夢の続き Brand New Dreamer 限界なんてありえない！ 超えていくよ (きっと) どこまでも }} |-| English= - Laala and Non ver. (EP 122 ED)= Closing my eyes tightly Then open them suddenly Towards the stage that opens! Hop, step, jump! Proceed straightly This runway is the special road for me who is sparkling only Together, eye to eye Are you OK? On the magical stage, Let's dance Our eyes are Smiling! I try my best to Shining! Ready and start! Grow with each other The biggest challenge! Towards the best Divine Idol! Continue your dream, Brand New Dreamer There is no any limit I will go beyond (Surely) Wherever }} Full Version Romaji= HotPink|La}}/ appudēto! #BC75FF|Ju}}/ takanatteru Motto motto takaku takaku Sēnodde janpu! Meippai no Smiling! Seiippai ni Shining! HotPink|La}}/ sore dake de sutā Saidaikyū no Dreaming! Saikō no Meikingu Dorama Hajimeyou Welcome to New World PuriPara! HotPink|La}}/ Jump! #BC75FF|Ju}}/ Special na Road HotPink|La}}/ OK? Mahō mitaina suteppu de Odotchaō! Meippai no Smiling! Seiippai ni Shining! HotPink|La}}/ otagai seichō Saidaikyū no chōsen saikō no kami aidoru e Kanaeyou yume no tsudzuki Brand New Dreamer Koete iku yo (Kitto) Dokomademo "Pakin to hanbun ko" kara hajimeyou Brand New World kirameku sekai e!! Meippai no Smiling! Seiippai ni Shining! Don'na kimi demo sore dake de sutā Saidaikyū no Dreaming! Saikō no Meikingu Dorama Hajimeyou Welcome to New World PuriPara! - Laala and Junon ver.= appudēto! takanatteru Motto motto takaku takaku Sēnodde janpu! Meippai no Smiling! Seiippai ni Shining! Meikingu Dorama Welcome to New World PuriPara! Jump! Special na Road OK? Mahō mitaina suteppu de Odotchaō! Meippai no Smiling! Seiippai ni Shining! kami aidoru e yume no tsudzuki Brand New Dreamer (Kitto) Dokomademo "Pakin to hanbun ko" kara hajimeyou Brand New World kirameku sekai e!! Meippai no Smiling! Seiippai ni Shining! Meikingu Dorama Welcome to New World PuriPara! - Laala and Pinon ver.= appudēto! takanatteru Motto motto takaku takaku Sēnodde janpu! Meippai no Smiling! Seiippai ni Shining! Meikingu Dorama Welcome to New World PuriPara! Jump! Special na Road OK? Mahō mitaina suteppu de Odotchaō! Meippai no Smiling! Seiippai ni Shining! kami aidoru e yume no tsudzuki Brand New Dreamer (Kitto) Dokomademo "Pakin to hanbun ko" kara hajimeyou Brand New World kirameku sekai e!! Meippai no Smiling! Seiippai ni Shining! Meikingu Dorama Welcome to New World PuriPara! - Laala and Kanon ver.= appudēto! takanatteru Motto motto takaku takaku Sēnodde janpu! Meippai no Smiling! Seiippai ni Shining! Meikingu Dorama Welcome to New World PuriPara! Jump! Special na Road OK? Mahō mitaina suteppu de Odotchaō! Meippai no Smiling! Seiippai ni Shining! kami aidoru e yume no tsudzuki Brand New Dreamer (Kitto) Dokomademo "Pakin to hanbun ko" kara hajimeyou Brand New World kirameku sekai e!! Meippai no Smiling! Seiippai ni Shining! Meikingu Dorama Welcome to New World PuriPara! }} |-| Kanji= ぐーんと背伸びの今日 ちょっとつまんない 昨日は 扉 開けばアップデート！ ずっと夢見た世界 ちょっとふわふわしちゃうくらい胸が 高鳴ってる 手と手 繋いだら 始まるこんなストーリー もっともっと高く高く せーのっでジャンプ！ 目ー杯のSmiling! 精ー杯にShining! どんなキミでも それだけでスター 最大級のDreaming! 最高のメイグドラマ 始ぬようWelcome to New World プリパラ！ ギュッと目をつむって パッと開けば 広がる次のステージへ Hop,Step,Jump! 真っ直ぐに進もう Runway 照らされたワタシだけの SpecialなRoad 目と目 合わせて 準備はOK？ 魔法みたいなステップで 踊っちゃおう！ 目ー杯のSmiling! 精ー杯にShining! よーいドン！でスタート お互い成長 最大級の挑戦 最高の神アイドルへ 叶えよう 夢の続き Brand New Dreamer 限界なんてありえない！ 超えていくよ (きっと) どこまでも 繋いできた Friendship 続いていくよ Dreaming もっと高く高くトップ目指して 「パキンと半分こ」から始めよう Brand New World きらめく世界へ！！ 目ー杯のSmiling! 精ー杯にShining! どんなキミでも それだけでスター 最大級のDreaming! 最高のメイグドラマ 始ぬようWelcome to New World プリパラ！ |-| English= I notice as I stretch that today is a little boring If you had opened the door yesterday, you would have gotten an update! I have always dreamed of a world That left behind a bit of a lightly rising feeling in my chest This story begins once we are hand in hand Let's jump even higher than we usually do! Our eyes are Smiling! I try my best to Shining! Only you can become that star All of us are Dreaming! This best Making Drama! Let's begin Welcome to New World PriPara Closing my eyes tightly Then open them suddenly Towards the stage that opens! Hop, step, jump! Proceed straightly This runway is the special road for me who is sparkling only Together, eye to eye Are you OK? On the magical stage, Let's dance Our eyes are Smiling! I try my best to Shining! Ready and start! Grow with each other The biggest challenge! Towards the best Divine Idol! Continue your dream, Brand New Dreamer There is no any limit I will go beyond (Surely) Wherever Connected our friendship, we go on dreaming Aiming to be higher and higher Beginning with snapping our PriTickets Towards the world, it's a brand new world! Our eyes are Smiling! I try my best to Shining! Only you can become that star All of us are Dreaming! This best Making Drama! Let's begin Welcome to New World PriPara Audio Trivia *This is the first PriPara opening to not be sung by i☆Ris. *This is the first opening of PriPara without a new ending until episode 116. *In Episode 107, 108, and 115, the OP was sung by Laala and Junon. *In Episode 109, 110, 116, and 117, the OP was sung by Laala and Pinon. *In Episode 111 and 112, the OP was sung by Laala and Kanon. **After 112,the OP is sung by Laala and Triangle. *This is the first PriPara opening to not have any character undergoing their PriPara Change. Gallery See Brand New Dreamer/Photo Gallery and Brand New Dreamer/Video Gallery. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:OPs and EDs Category:Anime Category:Opening Themes Category:Songs sung by Laala Category:Songs sung by Kanon Category:Songs sung by Junon Category:Songs sung by Pinon Category:Ending Themes